Le chemin
by Didi Gemini
Summary: OS La guerre contre Hadès est finie. Les chevaliers d'or ont disparus, on est sans nouvelle des chevaliers de bronze. Mais que sont devenus Kanon et Rhadamanthe ? Allez savoir ! :p


**Couple :** Kanon/Rhadamanthe.

**Rating :** K.

Une song-fic sur une chanson de Kyo !

**Lys :** Waouh, elle remonte, cette fic !

C'est clair ! Mais je l'aime bien, c'est l'une de mes première.

**Lys :** Relue quand même, et corrigée !

Bah voui, faut bien ! C'est po possible le nombre de fautes que je peux faire...

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Le chemin

« Kanon ! Cesse de faire l'enfant et viens ! »

Il ne se lève pas. Quelle tête de mule, bon sang de bon soir ! Il est pire que moi, et je ne suis vraiment pas un cadeau tombé du ciel. L'un des trois juges des enfers, voilà ce que j'étais. Un juge qui s'est fait battre par un vulgaire chevalier d'or. Et pas n'importe quel chevalier d'or : le jumeau disparu de l'un d'eux qui a manipulé dans l'ombre le Dieu des mers, Kanon des Gémeaux. C'est un sacré spécimen, quand même. Et dire que je pensais que nous allions mourir tout les deux lors de l'Explosion Galactique, et bien, c'est raté.

Nous sommes au Groenland. Quelques heures après notre arrivée dans ce pays gelé, nous avons été trouvé par un groupe d'Inuits accompagné d'un américain qui étudie leur mode de vie. Voilà des jours que nous sommes coincés tous les deux dans ce pays, enfin, si on peut appelé ça un pays et si on peut dire « coincés ». Le professeur a fini ses recherches et doit rentrer à New York. Il nous a promis, à tous les deux, de nous ramener avec lui aux États-Unis. Je lui ai expliqué notre situation, en mentant de temps en temps. C'est vrai, quoi. Qu'est ce qu'elle dirait, cette bonne âme, si elle savait qu'elle est en présence d'un Spectre d'Hadès et d'un chevalier d'Athéna ? Il nous prendrait sûrement pour des fous. Mais bon, mentir ne tue pas, et en plus, nous n'avons aucun moyen, tous les deux, de se tirer d'ici. J'ai décidé de mettre mes vieilles rancunes et mon sale caractère de côté, le temps que l'on quitte cet endroit beaucoup trop froid à mon goût, mais Kanon n'a pas tellement l'air de vouloir bouger d'ici. On dirait simplement qu'il a envie de mourir. Je lui ai promis que nous allions rentrer en Grèce, mais je crois bien que ce mince espoir, que moi et les Inuits lui ont donné, de retrouver son pays natal s'est échappé depuis un moment de son cœur…

_Regarde toi, assise dans l'ombre,_

_À la lueur de nos mensonges,_

_La main glacées jusqu'à l'ongle…_

Je n'ai pas envie de bouger. Rhadamanthe veut me faire sortir de l'igloo, mais il n'en est pas question. Je ne veux pas ressortir dans cette immensité où ne règne que le froid et la glace. À l'intérieure ou à l'extérieur de ce petit édifice de glace, c'est pareil : il fait froid. Je suis complètement gelé et je me demande encore comment je peux toujours être en vie. Je ne mérite pas cela et l'endroit où j'ai atterri me le prouve bien.

Jamais je ne retournerai en Grèce. Athéna m'a accordé le pardon, mais je pense que c'est plus de la confiance qu'elle avait pour moi. On ne peut pas tout pardonner comme ça, les autres le savent aussi bien que moi. Je ne suis pas dupe, personne n'acceptera ma présence au Sanctuaire, si je réussis à y retourner. Je ne suis pas bête, je sais que je n'ai que ce que je mérite. Le destin m'a maintenu en vie, mais je n'en vois pas l'intérêt. À quoi bon me redonner une seconde chance, si c'est pour atterrir au Groenland avec Rhadamanthe et tous ces complexes qui m'empêchent de vivre ? Je n'en peux plus, j'ai envie de tout arrêter, de mourir.

Je sens qu'on me tire par le bras et en même temps de mes réflexions. C'est Rhadamanthe. Il me sort de l'igloo et me traîne dehors, non sans mes protestations et quelques coups qu'il évite sans mal. Finalement, me voilà dehors. Il fait jour et le soleil brille sur la neige, ce qui me fait mal aux yeux. Un vent frais souffle sur nous et je me colle au spectre.

« Petite nature !

- Je suis habitué au soleil et à la chaleur, moi. Je n'ai jamais vécu aux enfers.

- Comme si les enfers étaient quelque chose de malsain.

- C'est le lieu où vont les morts. Je ne vois pas ce que ç'a de gaie.

- Au lieu de me critiquer indirectement, tu devrais essayer de faire un effort et de t'habituer un peu au climat, parce que nous sommes toujours pas sortis Groenland, loin de là ! »

_Regarde toi, à l'autre pôle,_

_Fermer les yeux sur ce qui nous ronge,_

_On a changé à la longue…_

Il baisse la tête comme un enfant qui vient de se faire gronder par sa mère et se détache de moi, tremblant de la tête aux pieds. La douce chaleur, aussi petite soit-elle, qu'il me procurait s'en va avec son corps. Je le regarde, surpris. Il l'air d'avoir vraiment mal pris ce que je lui ai dis. Pourtant, il n'y avait rien de méchant dans mes paroles, et puis, en plus, c'est lui qui s'est montré désagréable avec moi. Comme toujours, d'ailleurs.

Il s'avance vers le groupe d'Inuits devant nous sans un mot. Je le rattrape et me plante devant lui.

« Bon maintenant, finie, la comédie ! Tu vas me dire exactement ce qui te tracasse et te met dans un état pareil ! Déjà que tu n'as pas l'air d'être quelqu'un de très sympathique, mais là, ça dépasse tout ! Et puis, c'est quoi, cette tête d'enterrement que tu fais à chaque fois que je te fais une remarque alors que tu me cherches ?! »

Il baisse la tête.

« C'est rien. C'est juste… que je me sens mal ici.

- Moi aussi, je ne suis pas l'aise ici, mais je n'en fais pas tout un plat. Et comment tu expliques ton comportement face à mes remarques ?

- Je n'ai aucun compte à te rendre.

- Kanon !! On a marché durant des jours et des jours, j'ai tout mis de côté pour essayer de t'aider à avancer et toi tu ne fais aucun effort ! Je suis peut-être un spectre et malhonnête, c'est à toi de voir, mais jamais je ne me moquerai de tes problèmes personnels si tu en as ! On est dans la même galère, tous les deux, alors arrête un peu !

- Ce n'est rien, je t'assure. »

Il me sourit timidement. Tiens, c'est la première fois que je vois autre chose que de la tristesse sur son visage. Mon cœur se réchauffe dans ma poitrine. Je me mets à côté de lui, entoure ses épaules de mon bras et le traîne jusqu'au groupe qui a fini de ranger tout son matériel pour partir. Il se serre contre moi, essayant sans doute de se réchauffer un peu plus. Ce n'est pas pour me déplaire, j'aime le sentir contre moi. Jamais je n'aurai pensé que je me serai attaché à ce point à un chevalier d'Athéna, surtout celui qui a essayé de me tuer, il n'y a même pas un mois.

_On a parcouru le chemin,_

_On a tenu la distance,_

_Et je te hais de tout mon corps,_

_Mais je t'adore…_

J'aime me sentir contre lui, contre ce corps puissant et chaud, qui est d'ailleurs ma seule source de chaleur, ici. Malgré les vêtements épais que les Inuits m'ont donnés, j'ai très froid, et tout le temps. Je n'arrive pas à m'habituer à la température, moi qui ai vécu sous le soleil méditerranéen. Je me souviens quand nous sommes arrivés ici, ensemble. J'ai cru que j'allais mourir de froid, j'en aurais presque pleuré. Pourtant, Rhadamanthe s'est collé à moi pour me donner un peu de chaleur. Je n'ai pas compris pourquoi il avait fais ça, il m'a répondu qu'il n'avait aucune raison de ne pas le faire, si j'avais des chances de survivre. Et puis cette troupe d'Inuits nous a trouvé et nous a recueillis.

Je ne suis pas habitué à la température, mais plutôt au froid qui me gèle les membres à les paralyser. Au début, j'avais un peu honte lorsque Rhadamanthe, plus solide que moi, me collait à lui pour me réchauffer un peu. Mais j'avais froid, tellement froid que cette honte a vite disparu et c'est devenu une habitude. Il n'a jamais bronché, malgré que je me blottisse souvent contre lui, trop si j'avais été à sa place et lui à la mienne. Chaque soir, ou du moins au moment où l'on se couche, c'est toujours dans ses bras que je m'endors. Quel piètre chevalier je fais. M'endormir contre un spectre d'Hadès. Mais comme il me l'a dit tout à l'heure, il a mis ses rancunes de côté, et j'ai fais de même avec ma fierté. Nous marchons tous les deux depuis des jours dans ce pays gelé qu'est le Groenland. Il souffre du froid, comme moi, mais il ne dit rien. Il essaye de me réconforter malgré mon mauvais caractère. Je ne fais pas d'effort, je n'en ai pas l'envie, ou plutôt le courage. Pourtant, je crois bien que ce spectre est la deuxième personne à m'avoir accepté pour ce que j'étais, et non pour ce que je devais être.

_On a parcouru le chemin,_

_On a souffert en silence,_

_Et je te hais de tout mon corps,_

_Mais je t'adore…_

Nous avons marché presque toute la journée. Nous devrions bientôt arriver dans une ville portuaire où, d'après ce que dit le professeur, nous pourrons prendre un bateau pour les États-Unis. Encore quelques jours de marche… Et tout sera fini…

_Encore…_

Je rentre dans l'igloo fraîchement construit. Ah, qu'il fait froid. J'en peux plus de ce froid. Les Inuits sont rassemblés à l'intérieur et Rhadamanthe est assis dans un coin avec une couverture sur lui. Il semble fatigué. Comme à mon habitude, je me dirige vers lui et me blottit contre son corps. Il s'écarte de moi. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fais ? Il n'a jamais réagis comme ça, avant… Il me prend les épaules et pose ma tête sur ses genoux. Il déplie la couverture posée à côté de lui et me recouvre avec. Soulagé qu'il ne me repousse pas, je me recroqueville pour ne pas avoir trop froid. Il commence doucement à me caresser les cheveux d'une main, l'autre est posée sur mon épaule. Depuis quand quelqu'un ne m'a-t-il prodigué de tels gestes si tendres ? Trop longtemps. Depuis que Saga m'a enfermé, en fait. Il a été la seule personne à avoir vraiment fait attention à moi, malgré tout ce que l'on disait. Il m'aimait et je l'aimais, nous nous aimions comme les frères que nous étions. Mais c'était toujours lui le meilleur. Toujours. Il remplissait ma vie, mais toujours d'une façon négative. Il ne m'a jamais, malgré tout son amour, rendu heureux. Et là, en sentant Rhadamanthe me caresser les cheveux, je ne peux m'empêcher de me sentir bien, serein. Je souris et prends sa main sur mon épaule. Je la serre dans la mienne.

_Je vis dans une maison de verre,_

_À moitié remplie de ton eau,_

_Sans s'arrêter,_

_Le niveau monte…_

Tu prends ma main dans la tienne et la serre doucement. Est-ce un remerciement ? Je pense que oui. Maintenant, j'en ai la preuve, tu n'as reçu que rarement des gestes de tendresse, malgré que tu ais eu un frère. Ou du moins, il ne te rendait pas heureux. Moi, ton ennemi, je te caresse les cheveux, et tu l'acceptes sans broncher. Tu vas jusqu'à me prendre la main pour me remercier. Kanon… Tu commences à devenir vraiment dépendant de moi. Suis-je vraiment une personne en qui tu as confiance ? Ou est-ce simplement parce que tu as froid que tu viens te réfugier vers moi ? Je n'en sais rien, mais tout ce que je sais et dont je suis sûr, c'est qu'une fois que nous serons sortis d'ici, tu me quitteras pour ne plus jamais me revoir. Je ne suis rien pour toi, un étranger… Mais tu t'accroches à moi parce que tu es seul, tu n'as personne sur qui compter, maintenant que tu es ici. C'est mal ce que je pense, mais c'est l'impression que tu me donnes…

_Je suis le fantôme qui s'égare,_

_Je suis l'étranger à ton cœur,_

_Seulement regarde, comme on est seul…_

Je me réveille. Ma tête est sur quelque chose de chaud. Sans ouvrir les yeux, je me remémore ce qui s'est passé la veille, ces gestes de tendresse dont il a fait preuve. Mes paupières se soulèvent et je tourne lentement la tête. Rhadamanthe est légèrement penché en avant, les yeux fermés. Il dort. Je ne l'ai jamais vu dormir, encore moins sous cet angle.

L'igloo est vide. Les Inuits ont dû sortir, j'entends des voix dehors. Je reporte mon attention sur lui. Doucement, je me retourne pour être allongé sur le dos, la tête toujours sur ses genoux. Je lève la main vers son visage. Mais… qu'est-ce que je fais ?! Je m'arrête. Je deviens complètement malade ma parole ! Je laisse tomber ma main sur mon front. Je suis un peu chaud. Bizarre… Je me redresse et me relève, sans le réveiller. Je sors.

Le froid se fais plus intense, il y a un peu de vent. Ça me rafraîchit un peu les idées. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ? Pourquoi est ce que j'ai voulu lui toucher le visage ? Et pourquoi… pourquoi il se laisse faire, quand je me colle à lui ? Il n'est pas d'une nature très sociable, et pourtant, il m'a caressé les cheveux pour m'endormir… Ce pourrait-il que… ? Non c'est impossible. Mais et moi ? Est-ce vraiment que de l'amitié que je ressens pour lui ? Amitié… Depuis quand est-ce que je le considère comme un ami ? Depuis le début… Je crois… Depuis qu'il s'intéresse à moi, à mon « bien-être »…

_On a parcouru le chemin,_

_On a tenu la distance,_

_Et je te hais de tout mon corps,_

_Mais je t'adore…_

J'ouvre les yeux. Kanon n'est plus là. C'est certainement ça qui m'a réveillé. Il avait de la fièvre, hier soir, je l'ai vu à son teint un peu rouge. Je l'ai allongé sur mes genoux pour surveiller un peu sa température et elle a baissée. Je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi, d'ailleurs. Je me lève et sort dehors. Il fait un peu plus frais, toujours ce foutu vent qui nous gèle les os. Kanon est debout près de l'entrée. C'est étonnant, lui qui se lève seulement quand je le traîne. Il ne doit pas être sortis depuis longtemps. Je m'approche doucement.

« Kanon, ça va ?

- Oui… Je vais bien.

- Tu es sûr ? »

Je pose ma main sur son épaule et il s'en dégage vivement. Je le regarde sans comprendre, stupéfait.

« Ka… Kanon… Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Je t'ai fais quelque chose de mal ?

- Non, il n'y a rien !

- Alors pourquoi tu es énervé ? C'est à cause d'hier soir ?

- Non, il n'y a rien.

- Il n'y a rien, il n'y a rien… Hier, tu avais de la fièvre et maintenant tu es énervé !

- De la fièvre ? » S'étonne-t-il en se retournant.

Son visage est étonnement calme, par rapport à d'habitude et à son humeur.

« Oui, de la fièvre. Mais apparemment, elle a baissé, lui réponds-je en mettant ma main sur son front.

- Dis-moi, Rhadamanthe… Est-ce que je suis toujours un ennemi pour toi ? »

Je le regarde, surpris. J'ai mal entendu ou… il vient de me demander si nous sommes ami, avec ses mots à lui ?… Je mets ma main sur mon front. Non, je n'ai pas de fièvre…

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- Rien, si ce n'est que ta question m'étonne. Depuis quand ce genre de chose t'intéresse ? D'habitude, tu m'envoie promener à chaque fois que je te parle gentiment et tu ne viens vers moi que lorsque que tu as froid !

- J'en suis désolé.

- Tu me considères comme ton ami, alors ?

- C'est pas que ça m'enchante tellement d'avoir un spectre comme ami, mais oui. »

Une bouffée de joie me réchauffe le cœur et un sourire s'étire sur mes lèvres.

« Alors tu vas me dire ce qui te tracasse ?

- Profiteur.

- Tu viens de me faire l'aveu du siècle. Un chevalier d'or ami avec un spectre, ça se voit pas tout les jours. Allez, raconte-moi tout. »

Je passe mon bras autour de ses épaules et l'amène derrière l'igloo que nous avions construit avec les Inuits la veille.

_On a parcouru le chemin,_

_On a souffert en silence,_

_Et je te hais de tout mon corps,_

_Mais je t'adore…_

Il m'entraîne derrière l'igloo. Il veut savoir ce qui me tracasse, il veut me connaître… À quand remonte la dernière fois que quelqu'un s'est montré aussi intéressé par ma personne ? Je n'en sais rien et je ne veux pas y réfléchir. Je cherche un moment mes mots, et je me lance.

« En fait, ce qui me gêne, c'est toi, Rhadamanthe. En tombant ici, je pensais que j'allais mourir et finir mon existence qui, au final, n'a pas été une grande réussite. Mais tu m'as aidé à survivre. Depuis que je suis enfant, j'ai toujours été l'ombre de Saga, et non son frère identique, comme le suggère le mot « jumeau ». On ne m'a jamais reconnu pour ma véritable valeur, personne ne connaissait mon existence. Les seules personnes que j'ai côtoyé, c'est Saga, mon imbécile de maître et le Pope. Ça ne va pas plus loin. Mon maître faisait des éloges à Saga et faisait toujours en sorte que je ne progresse pas aussi bien que lui. Je n'étais pas aussi sage. Au bout d'à peine un an d'entraînement, il avait décidé qui aurait l'armure de Gémeaux. Ça m'a fais très, très mal, car j'étais destiné à être son substitut. J'étais condamné à être une ombre, ce que j'avais du mal à accepter.

« Si je compte bien, deux personnes, dans toute ma vie, ont fais attention à moi. Il y a Saga. Il a toujours été là pour moi. Il ne m'a pas abandonné, je crois qu'il m'aimait. Moi je l'aimais, c'était mon frère. Mais lui, c'était le futur chevalier des Gémeaux, il était libre, alors que moi, j'étais enfermé : je n'avais le droit de voir personne. Sinon, j'étais battu. Si je me plaignais, je l'étais encore plus. Je ne sais pas si Saga le savait, mais il y a un moment où mon maître a arrêté de me frapper. Peut-être que Saga avait remarqué mes nombreux hématomes. Tu dois sans doute te dire : « C'est ton passé qui te tracasse à ce point ? C'est ridicule. » Ça ne l'est pas pour moi. Je me suis habitué à savoir que je suis le double de Saga, le gentil chevalier d'Athéna. Moi, je suis un traître, je ne vaux rien. Si j'ai décidé de me battre contre Hadès, c'était juste dans l'espoir de servir à quelque chose et, surtout, à mourir. Ça, tu m'en a empêché. C'est peut-être une illusion, mais j'ai l'impression que tu t'intéresses à moi, que j'ai un peu d'importance. Ça ne te dérange pas de me prendre contre toi, c'est toi qui m'a sauvé et qui continu à me faire vivre. Sans toi, je serrais sans doute mort. Personne n'aurait fais ça pour moi, et ça me console. J'essaye de faire des efforts, mais j'ai du mal, je n'ai jamais servi à quelque chose ni à quelqu'un. Parler comme ça à une personne, ça ne m'est pas arrivé depuis très longtemps. Quand tu hausses la voix, même si je l'ai cherché, ça me fait mal, au fond. J'ai vraiment l'impression d'être de la merde. Plus que d'habitude, en tout cas.

- C'est vraiment ce que tu ressens ?

- Oui… »

Moi, je n'ai jamais servi à rien à part faire le mal. C'était sans doute la seule chose qui m'était permise de faire.

_Encore…_

C'est vraiment ce qu'il pensait… On se ressemble, on dirait. Moi non plus, je n'ai jamais servi à grand-chose. D'un côté, ça me fait mal pour lui, mais d'un autre, ça me prouve qu'il tient à moi… et ça, ça me fait plaisir.

Il a baissé la tête. Je passe ma main sous son menton et la lui soulève. Je le regarde dans les yeux, ces yeux bleus qui montraient autrefois sa volonté d'avancer, mais qui maintenant ne reflètent aucune envie de vivre. J'avance mon visage et pose mes lèvres gercées sur les siennes tout aussi violettes. Je le sens répondre timidement. Je me recule et le regarde à nouveau.

« Je t'aime Kanon… »

Ce n'est qu'un murmure, mais je sais qu'il l'a entendu. Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps je m'en suis rendu compte, mais ça n'a pas d'importance. Je l'aime, c'est tout. Je suis un spectre d'Hadès et j'aime un chevalier d'Athéna qu'il a trahis autrefois. Je sais que je devrais avoir honte, mais… Si j'ai atterris ici, c'est qu'il y a une raison. Le monde des Enfers était peut-être le mien, mais Kanon doit sûrement avoir plus besoin de moi que le monde des morts.

Kanon sourit. Je lui rend son sourire et glisse mes doigts dans ses cheveux. Je l'attire contre moi, il se laisse faire. Je sens ses bras passer autour de ma taille et son visage se réfugier contre mon cou. Collé l'un contre l'autre, je me sens bien, presque entier. Je n'avais jamais ressenti cela, avant, ce besoin de prendre quelqu'un contre soi pour le rassurer. Les contacts physiques, je n'ai jamais vraiment aimé ça. Mais Kanon, c'est différent. Depuis le début, c'est différent.

Décidément, tout ce chemin parcouru dans ce pays gelé n'aura pas été vain. J'aurai connu Kanon, mon ennemi, que j'aime plus que tout.

_On a parcouru le chemin,_

_On a tenu la distance,_

_Et je te hais de tout mon corps,_

_Mais je t'adore…_

Je suis bien contre lui, entouré de ses bras. Je sens moins le froid, c'est comme si on me réchauffait. Je me sens rassuré, comme si plus rien ne pouvais m'arriver. J'ai touché le fond et on m'en a remonté. Se sentir aimé… Je ne pensais pas que c'était si bon, que c'était si réconfortant. Rhadamanthe… Pourquoi je ne t'ai pas connu plus tôt ? Pourquoi je n'ai pas pensé à ces mots plus tôt ? Pourquoi tu n'as pas été là pour me ramener sur le droit chemin ? Désormais, je crois que je ne verrais plus le Groenland comme une banquise froide et vide.

« Rhadamanthe… Je t'aime aussi… »

_On a parcouru le chemin,_

_On a souffert en silence,_

_Et je te hais de tout mon corps,_

_Mais je t'adore…_

Je lui prends la main. Ça y est, nous sommes enfin dans l'avion qui va nous emmener en Grèce. C'est en bateau que nous avons quitté le Groenland pour arriver aux States. À New York, nous avons contacté Mlle Kido, à son organisation. Nous les avons déjà prévenus de notre arrivée, et apparemment, tout le monde est là-bas, à nous attendre. D'après ce qu'ils nous ont écris, dans leur lettre d'il y a deux jours, ils seraient tous tombés comme nous dans des endroits pas possibles. Mû est tombé dans un métro parisien, Aldébaran dans la forêt amazonienne, Saga tout au sud de l'Afrique, Masque de mort en Chine, Aiolia en Sibérie, Shaka dans les Ramblas en Espagne, Dohko à Pompéi, Milo sur le mont Everest, Shura près des grandes pyramides d'Egypte, Aioros dans un avion atterrissant en Grèce, Camus dans le désert australien, Aphrodite en plein dans la mer Méditerranée et les cinq chevaliers divins au Japon. C'est vraiment à tomber par terre. Nous avons bien ri, Kanon et moi quand nous avons lu la lettre. Il est d'ailleurs de meilleure humeur depuis que nous sommes à New York, ce qui est assez normal, d'ailleurs. Ça faisait du bien de se retrouver dans un monde un peu plus moderne. Kanon avait juste trouvé qu'il faisait plus chaud, ce qui avait été, je crois, sa plus grande joie en arrivant aux États-Unis. Et tout ça, c'est grâce à ce professeur. Sans lui, nous serions toujours paumé au Groenland. C'est lui d'ailleurs qui nous paye notre voyage pour la Grèce. Comme quoi, il y a des gens biens, sur Terre.

« On arrive bientôt.

- Oui, vivement qu'on descende, j'ai le mal de l'air.

- Petite nature ! »

Il tourne la tête vers moi et me sourit. Il approche son visage et je l'embrasse.

_On a parcouru le chemin,_

_On a tenu la distance,_

_Et je te hais de tout mon corps,_

_Mais je t'adore…_

L'avion atterrit. Enfin de retour chez moi. Nous descendons de l'appareil et rentrons dans l'aéroport. Nous prenons et nos bagages et sortons. Il fait beau et chaud dehors, beaucoup plus qu'au Groenland. C'est comme si le soleil nous souhaitait la bienvenue en Grèce. À tout les deux. Rhadamanthe et moi. Un spectre et un chevalier qui ont parcouru une partie du Groenland pour revenir dans ce pays chaud où je suis né et où j'ai grandi.

Rhadamanthe avance vers un taxi, me tenant toujours la main.

_On a parcouru le chemin,_

_On a souffert en silence,_

_Et je te hais de tout mon corps,_

_Mais je t'adore…_

J'ouvre les yeux. Le soleil n'est pas encore levé, mais il ne va pas tarder. Kanon dort à côté de moi, agité dans son sommeil. Doucement, je tente de la réveiller en l'appelant. Il ouvre bientôt les yeux, transpirant un peu.

« Ça va ?

- Ça peut aller. J'ai fait un rêve…

- Quoi comme rêve ?

- J'ai revu tout ce qui s'est passé, lorsque nous sommes tombé au Groenland, il y a cinq ans. Ça m'a fais bizarre.

- Ça t'arrive souvent d'être nostalgique ?

- Parce que tu trouves ça « nostalgique » ?

- C'est là que je suis tombé amoureux de toi. »

Je m'approche de lui et lui enlace la taille.

« Hé !

- Allez, encore une fois…

- Ça fait déjà trois fois depuis hier soir !

- On va battre le record ! »

Je l'embrasse.

_Encore…_

Puis encore une fois.

_Encore…_

Puis une autre…

_Encore…_

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lue ! J'espère que ça vous a plu !


End file.
